


I'm on my way.

by BlueberryxD



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Rossana invitation scene extented.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryxD/pseuds/BlueberryxD
Summary: Ro has had an opportunity to attend a Joey Graceffa party in the past.





	I'm on my way.

**Author's Note:**

> W O O B O I  
> So this is like a little birthday present for myself (My bdays the 19th) So why not write about the purest character there is  
> Enjoy :D

Rossana was confused, just a teenie weenie bit.  
There on her very floor was a letter but not just from anybody. No. From Joey one of her best friends...Who was dead. "Huh". Deciding to pick it up. She walked to her living room to read it. "This is not an invitation to a ball or a dinner party..."

"Hey Ro I haven't seen you in forever"  
"Yeah , I guess we haven't"  
Ro switched from holding her phone with her left hand to the right one, doing this slowly as to not disturb a sleeping cookie that was currently residing on her lap.  
"I have the coolest thing to show you"

Justine's face left the screen of her phone for a moment, only for a letter being pressed against the screen.

"Is that your phone bill justine" Ro saw first hand how much the girl was attached to the magic light box.

"Noooo" said girl scoffed dragging out the o for emphasis. "If you must know I've been invited to a fancy dinner party" she explained in a very badly impersonated snobby accent, that made Ro giggle.

Matt once stated and I quote "Every time Ro laughs the sun gets brighter."  
She liked that thought.

"- and Sierras going too"  
Oh. Back to reality I go.  
"That's cool"  
"Yeah I never thought Joey would be the one for all this -not trying to insult the guy it's just I thought he was all about now and-

*Ring*Ring*  
Rossana was so deep into her flashback regarding her late friend justine that she didn't even realise that she had abandoned her poor letter, and the phone was ringing yeah also that.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Ro, so quick question why did I just get an invitation from a dead guy?"  
"Joey?"  
Matt laughs "No Michael jackson-of course it's Joey, I have a theory, what if he faked his death!"  
"Like a hoax?"  
"Yeah"  
That didn't sound like her friend Joey, he would never want anyone to be sad there must be another reason.

Justine's face flashed into her mind once again.

"Oh and the best part is that you're invited too."  
"What?"  
"Well since you moved recently Joey, couldn't a hold of your address."  
"He could've called me-is he feeling well?"  
"No Ro, technology apparently doesn't work at his house."  
"How is he supposed to film videos then?"  
"No clue...so are you coming?"  
"I would but I can't I'm having Manny come over for a collab"  
"That's too bad, your role was the baker, it would've been perfect."  
"How do you know my role was missy?"  
"I may or may not have read your letter, but look "

Ro couldn't tell what it was at first but upon further inspection she realised it was a vile with a green liquid in it "Is that food colouring?"  
Justine took the cork cap off and took a whiff.  
"Nope" justine started to gag a little.  
"Are you okay, should I call 911?"  
"No I'm fine, Hey I gotta go now anyway see you in a couple of days?"  
"Yeah, Love you bye."  
"Love you too shortstack bye."

"Ro are you okay?" The voice of her concerned best friend brought her back to current time.  
"I'm okay I was just thinking"  
"About what?" Her and Matt usually had deep conversations on occasions not that she doesn't love every moment they spend together Ro, just wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.  
"Nothing much"  
"So I'll pick you up at six?"  
"Yes please"  
She heard mat stiffle a laugh as he says  
"See you soon Ro, Love you.  
"Love you too"

She hangs up and looks at the letter. Rossana skims through the rest of it, she gets the basic jist of it. Save a town stuck in the seventies. Most importantly save Joey and bring him back to 2018.

She was not going to abandon him again.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm on my way."


End file.
